


Coincidence?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hair Braiding, Some characters are just mentioned, it's kinda hot, thorin's thoughts about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili kind of messed up and their actions caused Thorin to lose something valuable. He's bitter but perhaps you can console him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff that I came up with. I am sorry if there is already something similar created. I genuinely had no clue!
> 
> [I do not own The Hobbit or you!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own so I apologise in advance :)

“Thorin hold still.” You scolded. Your face wore a frown as you tugged on the coarse black hair. The Company had stopped on the outskirts of Trollshaw Forest and Gandalf had left them upon its arrival. The company were so invested in preparing dinner and fixing sleeping bags for the night, that they did not take notice of you and the King sitting opposite each other by the fire. Thorin winced as you braided the right side of his hair and listened to his ramblings about Kili and Fili,

“When I find them…” Thorin began as he stared sideways into the fire.

“You will not shout.” You stated. Thorin looked at you and saw that you were biting your lower lip in concentration. Thorin found it to be irresistible when you did that; irresistible and arousing. The longer he stared the more he slipped to the temptation of taking them for his own and making love to you in the warmth of the fire. It was only the padding of feet from his fellow dwarves that snapped him out of this thought and return to the reason that you were braiding his hair.

“(Y/n), they caused me to lose a family heirloom.” Thorin said seriously. 

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Earlier that afternoon, Fili and Kili had come by a stream and spotted a school of fish inside. They acted foolishly to try and lure the fish into a net and unfortunately, the hobbit was caught in their plans. Bilbo’s foot slipped off the banks and he tumbled into the cold river water. You were collecting firewood when you had heard Fili and Kili call for the hobbit. The rest of the company showed up and saw the hobbit struggling to swim against the current of the river. Before anyone could formulate a plan, Thorin dived into the water and made his way to Bilbo. In a matter of minutes, they both returned and caught their breaths. 

You took Bilbo away first and got him dried up. The poor hobbit wasn’t accustomed to the perils of travel – and with Gandalf temporarily gone – you felt a sense of duty to him. A warm fire blazed in the middle of the camp and Bilbo sat with a warm bowl of soup, that you had quickly put together to calm his nerves, and a blanket draped over his shoulders. Thorin trudged his way back to his sleeping bag and sat down with a huff. Judging by his demeanour, he was not in a good mood for you to poke fun at him. You walked over to the damp King and noticed what he was sulking about. The silver metal band that held his right braid had disappeared and began falling apart. 

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

“It’s not that big a deal.” You said gently. You knew it meant a great deal to Thorin but he was so serious that you couldn’t help but tease him. The two silver hair cuffs were given to him when he was a dwarfling by his grandfather and he always clipped it to his hair. Thorin eyes widened at your comment and you laughed at the reaction,

“Alright, don’t get your beard in a knot!” you chuckled and Thorin’s expression calmed slightly, “Tell me of its importance.” You requested as you were nearing the end of the braid.

“My father said that one band represented my past and the other my future. It was tradition in my family to pass the pieces of silver to the heirs of the throne.” He explained, “What am I to give Fili?” You smiled and, holding onto the braid with your left hand, reached into your pocket with your right.

“It’s a good thing I carry a spare.” You said and pulled out a very similar hair cuff. Thorin squinted at the object in your hand,

“But that’s…” he whispered and you gave a nod,

“Yes. I only wear one in my hair and I did not think that this is how I would use the other.” You said looking at the gleaming silverware. Neatly, you pulled the braid through the ring and made sure it was secure. You looked at both individual braids and then Thorin’s face as a whole,

“They look identical. The only difference is the crest upon closer inspection.” You told him. Thorin sighed a breath of relief and you planted a kiss on his forehead,

“Do not fuss over so small a trinket.” You teased and stood up to check on Bilbo. Bofur and Balin walked over to Thorin, the latter with a bowl in hand. Bofur noticed Thorin’s gaze that was fixed on you but Balin was drawn to his hair,

“Where did you find that?” Balin wondered as he held out the warm soup to Thorin. Thorin looked up at him but before he could answer Bofur spoke,

“That looks like the one that (y/n) wears.” He said. Thorin took the bowl and nodded,

“It is. She offered to give me a spare.” He replied. Balin smirked and chuckled lowly. 

“What’s so funny?” Bofur asked in confusion.

“Past is on the left and future on the right.” Balin explained. Bofur’s eyes widened and he started laughing as well,

“I always knew there was something between you two!” he chuckled. Balin looked at Thorin,

“It seems you were meant to lose the silver band.” He winked and then cleared his throat, “After you are done here laddie, perhaps you should speak to Fili and Kili. They feel like they’ve disappointed you and won’t leave their post of watching the ponies.” He suggested before leaving with Bofur. Thorin sat there with the bowl in his hand and a diminishing appetite as one question lingered on his mind – is this just a coincidence, or will (y/n) be playing a larger part in his future?


End file.
